The 100th
by river1983
Summary: Raven And Rebecca had no one but each other in the 100th Hunger Games. The Quell surprises them both. The memories of Katniss continue to pop up in Raven's mind. What will their futures become?
1. Chapter 1

**HI! Thank you for reading! Feel free to review, good or bad! :D DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own the Hunger Games. Suzanne Collins does.**

 **Chapter 1: Reaping**

 **Again.** Again it is reaping day. Only this time it's different. It's the 100th annual Hunger Games, and President Snow is dead. I am Raven Black, District 5, age 16, and alone. My parents died around the same time President Snow did. I live alone, well, not quite. My best friend, Rebecca, lives with me. Well, she's become more than a friend, more like a sister. We've been through everything together since our parents died 4 years ago. We have endured 4 years under President Dump's (Yes, his last name is Dump.) term. By the way, terms were much longer in Panem, at least 15 years. We lived off of animals and berries in the field and fish in the lake. I slip my combat boots on and wake up Rebecca. "Ugh…" she groans. "Come on, it's reaping day! We need some more food for tonight." She groans again and reluctantly slips her hunting boots on. I put on my usual all black outfit and grab by bow and arrows, my knife, and my hunting pack. Rebecca walks in dressed in her all red outfit with her throwing knives at her belt and pack at her shoulder. She was handy with a knife. "Ready to go?" She asks. I nod and we walk out to the field.

"I wonder what the Quell is this year." I say. Dump decided to announce it live at the reaping. "Maybe it's only kids 16 years of age." wonders Rebecca. "That would suck, considering we're both 16." I say. "Yes." We get to the field. "Alright, you get berries and I'll get small animals. I have better aim." i say, pulling out my bow. "Mhm, sure you do." She rolls her eyes but takes out her pack. She goes towards the berry bushes and I wander around with my bow up looking for rabbits and small foxes. I find one, shoot it in the foot, find another, shoot it in the foot, and so on. About an hour later, I found about 11 animals and she found at least 3 pounds of berries. We both knew plants like the back of our hands, so I knew she didn't have any Nightlock. Nightlock was the most deadly berry in the universe. It would kill you before it even reached the middle of your esophagus. "No Nightlock?" I ask anyway. "No Nightlock." she says. We walk back to get ready for the reaping.

I decide to wear an elegant red dress, and Rebecca goes for a casual baby blue one. We get there just in time for the history of the Hunger Games PowerPoint. Rebecca and I had listened to this for 4 years. Finally, Dump gets ready to announce the Quell. "This year is a milestone," he starts. "This is the 4th Quarter Quell, the 100th annual Games. This Quell is…" He opens the box, pulls out the label numbered with the number _100_ , and opens it. "Only girls will participate in the 4th Quarter Quell. This is to show that women are not the superior and the Capitol is above all, even Katniss. Now for the reaping." He walks off stage and Effie Trinket walks up. I still can't believe they actually put Katniss' name in the envelope. Katniss was a hero. She died trying to defend District 12 from President Snow. She almost ended the Hunger Games. "Happy Hunger Games! Made the odds ever be in your favor." says Effie. God I hated her. "Today, only females will be reaped. Excited?" No one claps or anything. "Great! Our first tribute, Raven Black!" I am not surprised. There were not a lot of girls here. I walk up to the stage and stand there, blank faced. "Any volunteers?" No one says anything. I don't expect them to. I see Rebecca's eyes on me, threatening to water. I shake my head. _Don't give them that satisfaction._ "Our last tribute, Rebecca Foster!" I gasp this time. _NO!_ She reluctantly walks up and stands next to me. We lock eyes. "Any volunteers?" asks Effie. No one says anything. "Alright! Goodbye District 5" We follow Effie out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Again! Thank you for continuing to read! :D If you like the story, please tell others! It would be awesome for this to get out. This one is kind of long. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own the Hunger Games. Suzanne Collins does.**

 **Chapter 2: Training**

 **We refuse to be separated,** we had no one to say goodbye to anyway. But Effie surprised us by bringing in Ms. Lively. We traded with her, and she lended us money when our parents died. I forgot about her. " !" exclaims Rebecca. smiles and signs _Hey!_ Ms. Lively was mute. I walk up and give her a hug. I sign _I didn't think you would be here._ She prefers sign language, but Rebecca doesn't know sign language. She smiles. _Of course I would. You guys are like family._ We all do a group hug. _Good luck._ She signs as Effie leads her out. "Bye!" we yell as Effie leads her out. When she comes back, she tells us that supper will be ready in a bit. "Do you guys want to share a room?" she asks. "Yes." we answer. "Okay, after supper you can go to your new room. You can change into that." she says, motioning to the outfits next to her. "Thank you Effie." I say. She nods and sashays out the room, reminding me of every popular mean girl I have ever encountered. "So, let's talk strategy." I say, sitting on the bed. "Team?" she asks. "Duh. I couldn't kill you."

"Me neither." She says.

"So, we either kill ourselves or pull a Katniss."

"Yep, unless someone kills us first."

"Well, yeah."

"We should take out the Career's food." She says.

"Definitely. I'm gonna take a shower."

"Cool, I'll get some rest."

She crawls into bed and is out in a second. I peel my clothes off and get in the shower. It was very high tech. I press the warm water button, the lavender soap button, and the after scrub button. The warm water washes the pain away from the day. After my shower, I felt much better. I put the clothes Effie put out on and walked around the room. I was glad it was all black. I look at Rebecca sleep in the bed. _A sister._ I think. _Why is the universe so cruel? Why did we have to be put together?_ This is why I didn't believe in a god. If a god was real, we wouldn't have the Hunger Games. He would care about us, not let us murder each other in a these Games. Soon, Rebecca gets up and takes a shower while I pace the room. Effie comes in a bit after Rebecca gets dressed. "Supper is ready!" exclaims Effie. She was so joyful it hurt. We follow her to dinner, and we sit next to each other. Each course was hearty and delicious. We could both put on some pounds. The first course was baguette with a brown butter sauce. Then it was a beef based soup. There were so many I couldn't list them all. After dinner, I felt as if I would burst. Rebecca looked a little green. Effie lead us to the elevator and pressed _7_ on it. Then we walk to what I think is our room. It was very spacious. "This is your room!" exclaims Effie. We walk around to get used to the new spacious environment. "An Avox will be here soon to deliver snacks to put in that mini fridge. He will also bring in some clothes." We just nod. "Alright! The train will leave soon for District 8. You will meet the other tributes on the first day of training! Goodnight!" Then she sashays out again. I flop on my twin bed and roll around in it. "Comfy?" asks Rebecca. "Duh. You?" she nods. I sit up, knowing something wrong. "What's up?"

"The roof." She answers.

"Ha Ha. For real."

She sighs. "I just...don't think we are ready yet. To come here." She looks up at the roof. "We've been living on the lam for 4 years. We've been through hell. We've been through so much and this...this is what we get?" I don't know how to answer. "Maybe…. It is a reward. If we die, we go to heaven and live happily ever after."

"But that's the thing." she gets up and paces. "We won't be _living_. I don't want to die. I want to live my regular life with my sister/friend. I want to live in a world where we aren't hoping and praying not to be drafted into this war zone." I am silent. She sighs. "It's just a lot to take in." she says. I nod. "Night." She says. "Night."

A few days later, we had all the district tributes. We were about to meet our mentor. Her name was Johanna Mason. She was pretty hardcore. "Hello Johanna! These are your tributes!" exclaims Effie. She says nothing. "I"ll leave you to it." Then she sashays out the room. Johanna walks around us to get a better look. "Pretty scrawny, I see." She says. I roll my eyes. "You probably aren't much." When she says that, Rebecca loses it. There was a dagger at Johanna's belt, and Rebecca grabbed it and knocked Johanna over, putting the knife to her throat. "Don't you start jumping into conclusions, you little-" I interrupt her by coughing really loud. "Excuse me, but we have more important matters here. First, Johanna, you know nothing about us. Just because we're scrawny doesn't mean we have no skill. And secondly, Rebecca, try not to cut anyones throat when they insult you. Save it for the Games." She looks at Johanna one more time with fire in her eyes. She gets up and walks over to me. Johanna also got up but leaned on the table. "Hm. A feisty one." Rebecca stared at her with such a vengeance it scared me. "And a… someone." This time I lose it. I walk up to her and punch her in the mouth. "This is why you won the Games, right? Getting under people's skin and forcing them to lash out? Underestimating? We are your tributes, not an enemy. You are to strengthen our weaknesses, and show us our strengths. You are not doing your job right now." She gets up and wipes blood off her mouth. "I need to see your strengths."  
"Well you could have just asked." says Rebecca.

"But I didn't want to."  
"And it got you hurt in the process." I say.

She laughs. "Hurt? No. Hard punch, but remember, I was in the Games." _Right._ I think. "My time with you is up, I have to take you to your prep team. No matter what, don't complain. They are sensitive." We both just nod as she leads us to our separate prep teams. "Raven, you go to the left, and Rebecca, you go to the right." I walk to the left into a room with 3 other people. They all looked artificial. "Um...hi?" I say. "Hai! My name is Tracy, this is Lin and Darcie." Tracy had died her hair orange and obviously had something done in her face. Her false eyelashes were long and her lips were pierced twice. The man she described as Lin had shaved half his head and died the hair light blue. His clothes were 90's style, shoulder pads and all. Darcie had tinted her skin that ugly forest green. Her hair, at least, was a normal brown. Her eyes were blue and her ears had 4 piercings each. Lin walked around me, inspecting me. "My, your hair! So silky and smooth. But your nails are disgusting! Let's get you washed up." I strip and they lead me to a bathtub. They ferociously scrub my body, taking off some skin as well. Then they clean and trim my nails. They give me a paper robe and wash my hair. Then they put it in a high ponytail. Then they lead me to my lead designer. His name was Chris. He looked pretty regular. Only his hair was weird, and even that wasn't so bad. His hair was orange with blue tips. "Hello Raven." He says. He motions for me to sit. I do. "So, let's talk about you and Rebecca's outfits." He starts. I nod. "So, your District is 5, right?" I nod. "That's power. So, what does power come from?" He asks. "Electricity." I say. "Precisely. So…" he pulls out a black dress with blue electric shots at the bottom. I gasp. It was beautiful. "Also, at the sleeves, we will press a button and electric shocks will come out, resembling 'power' as in command." I had no words. "It's...amazing!" He grins, clearly satisfied. "Thank you so much!" I say. "No problem. Let's get you dressed." He helps me into my electric outfit. Ad he does my makeup, I flash back to Katniss and the stories about her. This is how she got her nickname, girl on fire. Just instead of electric, it was fire. I don't want to be like her, I just want to either win the Games or die. If I win, then I just want to go back to my life. "Are you okay?" asks Chris. "Um...yeah, fine." He looks at me suspiciously, but finishes dying my hair black. He starts dying the tips blue. "Katniss." He says. I flinch. "This is what happened to Katniss. Her stylist was cool, she had an awesome outfit. You're afraid that you will turn out like her."

"Yeah. Pretty much."  
"It's okay to be afraid."  
"Not in the games."  
"In the Games, if you're afraid a berry is poisonous and it is poisonous, most likely you'll avoid it. But if you're not afraid and the berry is poisonous, then you will eat it and die."

I think about that for a second. "Maybe." I finally say. "Alright, you're done." He hands me a mirror. I gasp. I look fierce, daring. "I like it." I say with a smile. He smiles back and leads me out the room to Rebecca. "These outfits are amazing!" she exclaims. She turns to her stylist. "Thank you so much Becky!" She says. "No problem." Becky says. Becky was pretty regular too. She just had a lot of piercings. "Time for the Chariot!" So we go up to the chariots and wait for the call. "No smiling. You are fierce and daring." Says Chris. We both nod and look straight ahead as the chariots leave. People cheer and shout as we ride on. We nod to each other and press the button. As the electric shocks go, the crowd cheers louder. The chariots leave.

It is training day now. Johanna had asked us if we wanted to be taught separately. We say no. WHen we get to the training area, I get a quick glimpse off all the tributes. They all were taller than us, but only the Careers really had some pounds on us. The rest of us were skinny, we probably knew hunger like we knew our numbers. The Gamemakers told us to start training. TRaining would last for a week, then it would be time for private sessions with the Gamemakers, where they will score us. I'm glad 5 wasn't close to the end, when they were all drunk. We steer clear of knife throwing and archery, waiting for private sessions. I go to spear throwing, and Rebecca went to fish hooks. The trainer's name was Reina. Reina showed me how to hold it and how to put force into it. I was pretty good. Then I went to wrestling. YOu never know when you have to fist fight. His name was John. He shows me headlocks, punches, and kicks. By Lunch, we both had developed new skills. We eat our chicken and potatoes and talk about what we did. "Turns out I can make a damn good fish hook." says Rebecca. "I can throw a spear." I say. "Hmm. I was going there next." she says. "I'll go to snares and traps." I say. After lunch, I make some snares, tie some knots, and make some fish hooks. After training, I grab my notebook and start a new poem. _Jail bars choking/ suffocating me/ encloses my well being/ until I cannot see._ I jot that down. _Forced and forcing/ taking away my fight/ hoped and hoping/ raking away my rights._ I tap my pencil on my chin. Rebecca come in. "What ya writing?" she asks. "A poem." I show her it. "Describes our life." She says. She starts sharpening the knives she got from an Avox (I was so surprised they let her get it.) and throws them towards her target. I write the last stanza. _Stuck, Squished/ the pounding in my heart/ sticks and stones have broken my bones/ I'm shattered, back to start._ I put my book up. "Rebecca, follow me." I unlock our door and walk out. She follows me. I climb up the ladder and climb onto the rooftop. When Rebecca sees, she gasps. "Beautiful isn't it?" I say, sitting down. "It's...peaceful."

"About the only thing that is in our lives."  
"The field was nice."  
"Yeah, without the foxes nipping your backside."  
"Ha. Ha. Yeah."  
We stare out into the sunset.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hai again! Please Review if you want! Let other people know about this. By the way, I'm thinking about doing a Uraboku fanfic LukaxYuki boy, let me know if you want it! BTW this chapter is short XD. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own the Hunger Games, Suzanne Collins does.**

 **Chapter 3- Scores**

It is time for private sessions. One by one the girls from different districts go to impress the Gamemakers. When they get to 5, I am first. I go and introduce myself to the Gamemakers. I grab a bow made of birch wood and flint tipped arrows. They were watching me closely. I don't use the targets. Instead, I grab an apple from their table. "Mind if I borrow this? Thanks." I throw it up in the air and pull my arrow back. I fire my arrow and it goes right through the apple. I catch it and take the arrow out. I change my arrow to a skinny-as-a-stick arrow with an even smaller tip. I then ask one of them to give me a small ring. They hand me one. I throw it up and aim through the hole. It flies right through. I turn and bow. They applaud. "You may leave now." says one of them. I leave and whisper good luck to Rebecca. I would have to meet her in the room. I take a shower and dress in a tank top and sweatpants before she walks back in. "What did you do?" I ask her.

"I threw a knife in their direction and almost pierced Plutarch's nose. I also threw it at some targets."  
"How did Plutarch look?"  
"Like he just saw the devil."  
We both laugh. Plutarch was the head Gamemaker. "What did you do?" she asks me.

"I just threw an apple up and hit it in the middle. Then I aimed threw a small ring."  
"Um…"  
"I know it's boring."

She shrugs. I sigh. "I'm gonna get a 4." I say.

"No…"

"Admit it."  
She says nothing. I grab one of her knives and throw it out the window, watching it bounce against the force field. "Hey!" she says. I say nothing. Instead I climb into bed. "Goodnight."

The next day we watch the screen to get our scores. We watch the screen as Districts 1,2,3, and 4 get their scores. All the Careers got a 8 or higher. Rebecca's score is first. She gets a 9. I whisper good job to her. I get a 8. "Really!?" I exclaim. "But-" Rebecca stops me. "But nothing." she says. "You get what you get and you don't throw a fit." I laugh. "Let's rest up," Says Johanna. "You have to start getting ready for interviews."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello Hello again! There is nothing to say XD. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own the Hunger Games Series. Suzanne Collins does.**

 **Chapter 4-Interviews**

To prepare for interviews, Effie taught us how to walk in heels and Johanna taught us what to say. We played rock, paper, scissors to see who would go with Effie. Of course I lost. "Aweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee." I complain. "Haha!" Rebecca shouts gleefully as she follows Johanna. I reluctantly follow Effie. "Alright! Now just get into this dress…: She pulls out a huge puffy dress for me to walk in and at least 6 inch heels. I groan. "Come on, it's not that hard!" She exclaims. SHe shuffles me into it and teaches me how to walk down the stairs. I fall. She sighs in frustration. "Well maybe you should teach me how to walk on a level floor first. You know, common sense." I say irritably. I get up and manage to walk back up the stairs. I master walking straight and somehow manage the stairs before lunch time. "Okay I'm taking this off." I say, changing into my comfortable black clothes. Effie shakes her head and follows me to lunch. As I eat my burger, Rebecca asks me how Effie was. "Horrible. Stupid high heels. How's Johanna?" She takes a bit and swallowed before answering. "SHe's fine. She told me I was fierce. Then I answered some questions. After I do Effie we meet with our stylists to make our dresses." I nod. After lunch I meet with Johanna. First she asks me some personality questions. "What's your favorite color?" she would asks.

"Black."  
"What do you like to do?"

"Read and hunt."

"Would you ever kill anyone?"

"If I have to, but it's not something I would do just because."

She asks me a few more questions. Then she shakes her head. "What?" I ask. "You are the silent but deadly type."  
"What's so bad about that?" I ask.

"It just doesn't seem like you." She answered.

"So what seems like me?"  
"The one who would die at the Cornucopia."

I don't lash out. "You just don't know me. Just like I don't know you. Trust that I hate you because of you continue to underestimate me, but people do all the time." I stand up. "Isn't it time to go to the stylists?" She looks astonished. Probably because she is continuing to underestimate. "Um..yeah. Let's go." She leads me back to the stylist's room. Tracy, Lin, and Darcie go to work, ripping new grown hair from my skin and scrubbing me down to the bone. I know they mean well, but do they need to do it that hard? When they're done, they whisk me off to Chris. It felt good to see him again. "Hello again Raven." He says with a smile. He motions me to sit and presses the button that delivered our food. A steaming lamb chop lunch with peas beckons me. I start to eat. We do some small talk-even though it made me feel awkward- and laugh a bit. When we're finished, he smiles. "I think you're going to like your outfit." He says. "Oh?" I say. "You like black, edgy rebel, right?" I nod. He grins. Then he pulls out a dress that resembles my personality so much it scares me. I gawk at it. "You like it?" he asks. I literally couldn't speak. It was all black, it had red ruffles at the ends. But my favorite part was the skulls at the collar. "I...I.." I stammer. His face falls. He thought I didn't love it. "I..I have no words. It's so…" I struggle to find my words. "You?" His smile is back on his face. "Y..Yeah. It's amazing! Thank you, really." I give him a hug. He grins. "How about you try it on?" I nod and smile as he helps me into my rebel dress. I look in the mirror. I looked amazing. "Not yet!" he says, turning my face towards him. He applies eyeliner, but not a lot. Some black lipstick for that last emo look. He had dyed the tips of my hair red. "By the way, what was your...personality?" He mumbles with the top to the eyeliner in his mouth. "Silent but deadly." I say. "Cool. The dress fits you perfectly then." He says. I smile. "Okay done." He turns me towards the mirror. What I see is a rebel, a defyer of the law. "I love it." I say. I grin. "Time for interviews!" he exclaims. I meet Rebecca outside and she looks amazing. She had on a blood red dress with blue jewels at the end. Her hair was dyed red also. "Awesome," I say. "What was your personality?" She straightens her dress. "Witty. Your dress is awesome also." I laugh. "Witty. Couldn't be more true." We go to the stage to get ready for interviews. "What's your's? Personality, I mean." She asks me. "Oh! Silent but deadly." I respond. SHe nods and look forward again. Fred was the new interviewer. He always had something to say to back you up, just like the old interviewer Caesar. I flinch again. _Again, like Katniss._ I think. I really don't want this. Soon, we're on air. "Hello everybody!" Fred exclaims. The crows cheers. "Welcome to interviews! I'm sure you're all excited. First up, District 1!" Every one claps and cheers as a girl with purple hair and evergreen dress walks on stage. In her interview, she seemed to be fierce. As the list of girls go down, a girl in District 3 really made me want her on our team. She was small, like us, but I've seen her in training. She could really throw a spear, despite her lithe body. She never missed. She was a whiz at snares and plants. "I may be small, but I can still fight. So don't underestimate me." She says with a smile. "I wouldn't, unless I wanted to end up dead." Fred laughs. The buzzer sounded. "Alright! Time's up. On to District 4!" As he talked to them, I whispered to Rebecca, "I want Violet." That was her name, I had just remembered it. "Yeah." She says back. She's nervous. "You'll be fine." I say. "Just be yourself." She smiles at me. "Thanks." I wink and soon Fred is calling me up. I stand and walk towards the stage. The audience gasps.

I sit in the chair. "So Raven, quite the dress isn't it?" asks Fred. I smile. "Yes, it is. It speaks me in every way possible."

"Nice. Any special person? Friend?"

I hesitate. "Well, there's one. Not a guy, but a friend."  
"Oh? Well, if you get back, she'll be happy to see you."

"No. She came here with me."  
Everyone's quiet now. I even see someone wipe a tear from their face.

"Oh. That's bad luck there. I give you my luck."  
The buzzer sounds. "That's all for Raven Black. Next, her friend, Rebecca Foster." Rebecca walks on stage. "Hello Rebecca." Fred says with a smile. "How do you feel about your best friend here with you?"

"It's awful. She's been my friend for years. Since our parents died 4 years ago, she's been more like a sister."

The crowd sighs an _Awwwwwww!_ "My heart goes to both of you." Says Fred. Then he asks questions about her life and how she felt now, and then her interview was over. On and on interviews drag, until finally he wraps it up. I drag myself to our room with Rebecca right behind. We wash off all the makeup in the sink. As I wait for her to get out the shower, I wonder about today. How did I do? How did Rebecca do? These thoughts roam around my head until Rebecca steps out in her pajamas. "All yours." She says. I head to the shower and wash off all the artificialness from my body. All that is left is my hair. I liked that. When I get out of the shower, Rebecca is looking out the window. "Wanna just eat in here?" I ask. She nods and we order a bunch of food instead of going to dinner. Then we just talk about all the good memories from before the reaping. From before the Games even mattered.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi Again! Thank you for reading this far. The Arena part will be split into at least 2, maybe 4 parts. Also, I may put up a Divergent one too. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own the Hunger Games Series. Suzanne Collins does.**

 **Chapter 5- Arena-Part. 1**

 **Today was the day,** the day we go to the Arena. We go down for breakfast one more time and stuff ourselves just to hold us. Hold us for a little more. As we walk to the Launch Room, I tell Rebecca to locate me before the gong sounds, and I'll try to get some backpacks and weapons. She nods and waves as she's led to her own Launch Room. I will be the only person to use this Launch Room, because the Arena's change every year. As I wait in the tube, I see Chris approaching me. "Good luck, Raven. Be the bird you were named after." He tells me. I finger the token her gave me with a smile. It was my name, a raven, flying high with it's majestic black color. It's time. I am launched up, which takes a while, until I land on my plate. The arena was a forest. Everywhere I look there are trees. Good. This suits Rebecca and I well. I look around and see Rebecca to my left, staring at me. She nods and I nod back. I could run, run fast. I just hope I get there before the Careers. _Not much longer now._ I think. The gong sounds. I sprint as fast as I can to the Cornucopia. I manage to grab knives, 2 backpacks, and a bow and some arrows. As I try to run towards where I saw Rebecca, a knife impales my leg. I grit my teeth and continue to run. I run and run until I know they aren't coming for me. I rip off part of my pant leg, take out the knife, and wrap it around the wound. I see Rebecca running towards me. She points to a tree and I nod. I climb slower because of my leg, but meet her up there. She immediately gets to work on my leg, going through the first aid kit in one of the backpacks. "I didn't know you were so good at this." I say, wincing as she wraps my leg. "Yeah, well. I developed it from watching, I guess. Wouldn't want this to be like Peeta's wound." she answers. I flinch at the mention of Peeta, Katniss' lover. He lived on to take care of their 2 children, who are older now. He was pretty old now. "What's wrong?" She asks, going through all the packs and securing her knives at her belt. "Just...Peeta." I say. "Yeah…" She says. "Well, we have a lot of backup food, water bottles-one's full-, some night vision goggles, a first aid kit, matches, and 2 sleeping bags, thermal. She packs 1 sleeping bag, water bottle, half full, a pair of night vision goggles, some stuff from the first aid kit, some matches, and half the back up food in a pack and hands it to me. "We better start looking for a water source tomorrow. It's too dark now." She says. As soon as she says it, the anthem begins. "I didn't hear any cannon fires because of all the commotion, but a lot of faces appear in the sky. The boy from 3, which means everyone from Districts 1 and 2 survived. The girl from 4, both from 6, the boy from 7, and both from 11. The Capitol seal appears and the sky goes dark again. I count how many died. Seven. This means 17 are alive. Not as many as last year, but still enough to be a bloodbath. We strapped ourselves to the tree and fall asleep.

When we wake up, we are automatically on our way to find water. We talk little, determined to find water. Our supply was running low with every swig, and we try to preserve it by only drinking the smallest sip. It's midday and there is still no water in sight. "Maybe there's a spring or a small pond somewhere." Rebecca says hopefully. "Maybe." I answer. We walk all day until we decide to bunk on a tree. Our tongues were dryer than a desert. Suddenly, we hear cannon shots. _Boom! Boom!_ Two. I wonder who died. "Well, that's 2 more people dead." says Rebecca. I nod, my mouth was too dry to respond. "I'm going to sleep, tell me who died in the morning." she says. She belts herself in and falls asleep. I eat some some dried cranberries from the backup food and change my bandage while waiting for the sky to show who perished today. About a hour later, the anthem plays and the Capitol seal shines on the dark night sky. The girl from District 1 and the boy from 4 appear. Then the anthem plays again and the sky is dark. I lay down on my branch, strapped in, cozy in my sleeping bag. _Maybe this is all a dream._ I think. _Maybe we'll wake back up in District 5..._ I fall asleep, hoping.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hellooooooo! I'm glad you have read this far! :D. I hope you are liking it. Please review, I love to hear from you all. Anyway, here's part 2! DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own the Hunger Games, Suzanne Collins does.**

 **Chapter 6-Arena Part 2**

 **I wake up,** in the arena again. Rebecca was up, eating something that looked like meat. "What's that?" I ask. "Wild turkey. Here." She hands me some. It was raw, but still good. I eat it hungrily. "It's beak was wet when I shot it," Rebecca says, packing her sleeping bag, "So there's gotta be water somewhere around here." I nod and we get up to look for water. As we walk, we hunt. We find rabbits….just rabbits. Until we hear footsteps behind us. I immediately whip around with my bow up, ready to kill. It's Violet. She puts her hands up immediately. "Violet?" Rebecca says. She nods. "I've...been looking for water. I wanted to find you guys afterwards, to ask if we could team up. I know I'm supposed to be a Career, but I'm not really that type of person. Even though I seemed fierce, I'm not. At least, not that much." She gasps. I look at Rebecca. She nods. "Okay." Rebecca says. "Let's team up." Violet smiles happily and lays out what she had. A spear, a knife, some food, and a water bottle. Not much. She had cuts and bruises all over her body. I bandage her and we're off looking for water. Hours and hours we walk. Until finally, Rebecca collapses in a pool of mud. Violet and I sit next to her. The mud was cool and refreshing, almost like water. "Wait…" I think. Mud, mud, Mud! "Mud!" I scream. I frantically search for it's source. "What?" Violet asks. "You can't make mud without water!" Rebecca exclaims. She had caught on. We all look for the water. "Found it!" yells Violet, pulling out her water bottle. Rebecca and I do the same and find her. We fill our bottles and put the right amount of iodine to purify it. We manage to wait 15 minutes, and we all gulp down a whole bottle. We felt so refreshed. We make another bottle, and another, and another, until we get rid of our thirst. We fill up another for traveling and we go to start hunting. "Before I found you guys, I went spying on the Careers." Violet says. She explains what she saw and Rebecca tells her about how we want to destroy their food. I was too busy thinking about Katniss than the situation at hand. "Raven?" Violet asks. "Huh?" I answer. "I asked you what you thought."

"Thought about what?"

"Were you listening?" asks Rebecca.

"No." I admit.

"What's up with you? You have that 'I'm thinking' look on your face."  
"I don't have that look."  
"Yes you do. Your eyebrows knit and you mouth is turned into a frown." She explains.

"Really?"  
"Yes. What's up?"  
I hesitate. "Just thinking about exactly _how_ we're gonna get rid of their food." I lie. I could see Rebecca looking at me skeptically. She will confront me later, I can see it in her eyes. "So, how are we going to?" asks Rebecca. "Maybe we could light a fire near the camp." suggests Violet. _That's what Rue and Katniss did._ I think. I can't do that. _Why are all these situations the same as Katniss'?_ I think. "No. That's what Rue and Katniss did, whoever lights the fire could get hurt by someone else." I say. "True. What about we shoot an arrow in their direction? Killing one of them?" asks Rebecca.

"Too risky. We can't guarantee that the arrow will kill one of them, and if it doesn't, we would give too much info about ourselves."

"So what do we do?"

I think for a long time. "I don't know." We continue to walk until we realize that we were right next to the Careers base. "Climb!" I whisper to them. They fly up a tree and I hide in the bush, no time to get up there myself. Suddenly I have an idea. I whistle. One of the Careers turn around. "Did you hear that Mark?" A boy asks. District 1. "Probably just a bird, Elliot." Mark says. I silently move to another bush, whistling again. I see Rebecca looking at me from the tree like, _WTF are you doing!?_ I nod at her. _Trust me on this._ She disappears. I move farther out, whistling and whistling until I lead all of them about a mile from their base. There were only 3 of them. The boy from 1 and both from 2. _This should be easy...If I do this right._ I think. I continue to lead them mile after mile. Once I get them where I want them, I run back to the tree without getting caught. "Take as much food as you can, then run to the pond. I'll meet you there." I tell them quickly. "But-" Rebecca starts, but I'm already gone. I run back to where they were. They were arguing. "I told you it was nothing." Mark said. "It was something, leading us somewhere." says the girl. "I agree with Poppy." says Elliot. They continue to argue until I whistle loudly. They stop. I throw a knife at Elliot and he goes down. _Boom!_ I get out of my bush and start running. "Get her!" yells Poppy. They run after me. I move leaves and branches around as I run through the bushes. As I run, I realize that Elliot was my first kill. _Wow._ I can't think about that right now. I see Mark with his trident up; he was trying to aim it at me to throw it. I fire an arrow behind me. It wasn't my best shot, but it got him in the knee. He falls down. Poppy is smart and I see her running not at me, but to her base. I follow her, hoping that Violet and Rebecca were up their tree again.

 **I know, bad place to end. But kind of a cliffhanger. Well not really. :-P**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola! I'm glad you came back! Hopefully you are enjoying this story. My Maze Runner fanfic should come up soon. Sorry for any spelling or grammar issues. :-P. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own the Hunger Games, Suzanne Collins does.**

 **Chapter 7-Arena Part 3**

 **Poppy is shocked** when she sees all of the food gone. _Yes!_ I think. They were at the pond. I don't kill Poppy, instead I run to the pond. I find them there, counting food. "Raven!" They both yell. They engulf me in a hug. I was starving and tired. "Hey…" I start, but I collapse, too worn out. I feel them drag me to a cave before I pass out.

When I wake up, I see Rebecca tending a scar on my leg. She didn't know I was awake. "I killed one." I say out loud. She looks at me. "Which one?" She asks. "Elliot." I say. "Oh. Remember, better him than you."

"It will haunt my dreams for the rest of my life...if I get out of here."  
"Better him than you."  
I am silent. "Here." Violet hands me some dried cranberries to nibble on. "You got hurt pretty badly, but no serious injuries. Just a lot of scars and a gash in your forehead." I touch my head and sure enough, there was a bandage wrapped around it. I put my hand back down. "Did you guys go hunting?" I ask. "No. I'm going to go now. Violet will look after you. I won't go far." She gets up with her knives. When she leaves, Violet hands me a water bottle. "Thank you." She says. "For what?"

"For taking me in. For letting me be your ally."  
"Awe, its nothing."  
"No. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have."  
"What? Why?"  
"Just know, I'm sorry for what I'm about to do. I know Rebecca is going to kill me."  
"What?"  
She gets up and goes to her pack. She slides something out, I couldn't see it. "What's that?" I ask. Instead of answering, she pins me down. She takes out that something-a knife. "What...what are you doing?" I ask. "I'm sorry." She says. She stabs me in the stomach. I scream. I have enough time to see Rebecca leap in here and see Violet. I reach for her. She screams and throws a knife at Violet. I hear her cannon...barely. She comes to me. "Raven? RAVEN!" I try to speak, but words don't come. She's sobbing. "I'll win, I'll win for us both. Please, please." I grab her hand and with my last breath, I manage to say: "Thank you."

 **YEP! Main character death. No, this is not the end to the story. The POV will go to Rebecca. Ciao! IKR its short XD.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hellllloooooo again! No one else kills the main character! A little cursing in this one, not much though. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own the Hunger games, Suzanne Collins does.** **Chapter 8-Rebecca's Win** **I will say,** I did go crazy on those last days in the arena. I killed them all in less than 3 days. Yes, that will haunt my dreams, but I promised to win for Raven. I tell myself over and over that I should've said no and killed Violet when I had the chance. _My fault my fault all my fault._ The chant repeats itself every day. When I killed Poppy, my last victim, I fulfilled my promise. I hope that she was watching me now. When they take me out of the arena, they drug me to clean myself up for the interview with Fred. When I wake up, I walk down a hallway and see Johanna and Effie eating breakfast. I join them. "Great. She's up." Johanna says. "Come and eat." I sit next to her. I was so used to being next to Raven that I felt something was missing. _My fault my fault all my fault._ Suddenly, while eating my eggs, all the grief topples down on me like a landslide. My best friend, my sister, the only person in the world who really knew me, gone. I start to cry. Not just cry, but choking coughs and pain ripples throughout my body. What will I do? What will I do when I get home? Who will shoot those rabbits? I cry and cry. They let me. They lead me to my room and I stay there, balled up, crying. When I am not able to cry any longer, I make myself take a shower and get myself together. "You will not mourn any longer. Raven would slap you and tell you, 'get off your ass and work!'" So I do. I had not eaten, so I order some food and eat in my room. They had gave me Raven's raven pin. I clip it to my shirt. I wash my face and mentally prepare myself for the interview. Johanna comes and takes me to Becky. "I'm sorry." She says. I just nod. "I can't think about that right now. I know Raven; she would tell me to get off my ass and work." Becky laughs. "I know it's not funny that she died, but that's a good motivator." She dresses me in all black. "Just black?" I ask. "Yep. Black is the color of mourning, but also a color of unity. You always were one with Raven. You always worked together." I think about that. "Thanks." I say. It's time. As I walk out to join Fred, they cheered for me. I felt guilty, for killing all these people. They replayed all the deaths. They get to Raven and I see myself running into the cave. Her saying thank you just before she died. Me killing everyone in a rampage. When the video ends, Fred turns to me. "So Rebecca, how does it feel to be a Victor?" "I don't know. Without Raven, it doesn't feel right." I turn to the camera. "To the Capitol, I avenge Raven and all the fallen tributes, even the ones I killed. For 100 years, you have forced us to murder each other in these Games. Kill me if you'd like, I have no problem with it." Everyone is quiet. No one is supposed to do this. "Uh...Well. That was Rebecca's message to the Capitol." The buzzer sounds. "Good night everyone." I walk off the stage and go to my room. I eat in my room and take a shower. I fall asleep. I dream of Raven, dying in the cave, with Violet's evil smile dawning on her. I wake up startled. I pace my room, unable to sleep. The bumpy train ride was long. I think about Raven. _I'll see you later, friend._ I think. 


	9. Chapter 9

**HEYYYYYYYYY! This will be the last chapter! :-O Thanks for reading! I hope you've enjoyed it. By the way, the Maze Runner one is finally up! I've been very focused on this one, so I'm sorry it took so long. After this one, I will put up a Divergent, Every Day, or sequel to this Hunger Games one. I haven't decided yet. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own the Hunger Games, Suzanne Collins does.**

 **Chapter 9-On The Way Home**

 **During the train ride home,** I kept getting terrible dreams. The worst one was me running, and Raven's voice saying, _Why? It's your fault. All your fault. I'm dead and it's your fault._ As I ran, every tribute I killed was running after me. I woke up before they could trap me. When we finally reached home, I was so glad. I realized that I would live in Victor's Village with Johanna. I groan. I wasn't a fan of her at all. When I get out of the train, all I had to do was attend the parade for me in District 5, and the dinner in the Capitol. Then I'll be free until the Victor's Parade thingy. I forgot what it was called. I would have to go to all the Districts and face the parents of the children I murdered. I sigh. This life was hard. Effie whisks me off to the prep team and they rip, tear, and scrub me down. Then Becky dresses me in a red strapless dress with black earrings, a skull ring, black shoes, and a black belt. On my parade float I wave and smile to the crowd while inside my head I was thinking, _My fault my fault all my fault._ Then, all of a sudden, I see Raven in the crowd. She was staring at me. I shake my head. She was gone. _It's your guilt._ I think. _My fault my fault all my fault._ Finally, the parade ends and unfortunately I had to go to the after-party. I was quiet the whole ride there. When we get there, I just eat appetizers and watch people. Chris comes to me and asks me to talk. "I know you feel guilty." He says. Damn, he could read me like a book. "Yea…"

"You can talk about it."

"No, I can't."

"I won't push you then. But can I tell you something? Privately?"  
I nod. He tells me that he'll meet my next to my room and disappears into the crowd. I stuff my face with chocolate-the one thing I missed so much-and watch people. I see a boy in the crowd. I recognized him from school. Long, dark hair, chocolate eyes, mixed skin. I see him in the halls of school, knowing that I could never talk to him. His name was Donovan. I continue to fantasize about him, not noticing that he had come up to me. "Hello." He says. I am startled from my daydream to see him in front of me. "H-Hi." I say shyly. I push my bangs out of my eyes. "So, a victor. How does it feel?"  
"Not the best."  
"It must be hard, losing your best friend like that."  
I blink hard, trying not to cry. He sees me before I do. "I'm sorry, I didn't want to spark bad memories. I-I'll go if you want."  
"No...No. I just-I killed-"  
He puts his finger to my mouth. "Look, I just wanted to say hi. I've see you through the halls at school. I've always thought you wouldn't want to be associated with people like me." He brings his finger down and sighs. "Jocks, I mean. My friends make fun of you, saying that you were nerdy. But...but I never did that. I thought you were cool, calm, cute even. Now…" He sighs. "I don't know. I know it might seem I'm just here because now you're rich. I know, Jock stereotypes. I know it may seem like a lot, but I just wanted to tell you. I doubt you care, but I felt I should clear the air." He stops talking, waiting for me to speak. I open my mouth, but sound refuses to come. "I-I-I-Ju-just-um-" I take a deep breath. "Just...maybe a l-little too much." I breath out.

"Yeah. I'm sorry, I'm known for talking a lot. Just...talk when you can, okay?"  
I nod. He winks at me then is again mixed into the crowd. I sigh. _Maybe it won't be as bad after all._ I think.


End file.
